


You're Mine and I'm Yours

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Butt Slapping, Creampie, Dom Din Djarin, Dom/sub, F/M, I never wrote dom reader before so im sorry if this is bad, Idiots in Love, Jealous Din Djarin, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Marking, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Sub Din Djarin, Switch Din Djarin, Switch Reader, This fic oh boy, Xi'an is a bitch, based on S1 E6: The Prisoner, but i honestly dont feel like watching it again so there's def gonna be inaccuricies, dom reader, im the subbiest sub to ever sub, oh well, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: Din knew he couldn't trust them, and wasn't surprised when the group shoved him in a cell once they got Xi'an's brother, Qin, out, taking his place. He wanted to kill the lot of them the moment Mayfeld dragged you and the child from the bunk. His blood ran hot when Mayfeld flirted with you, grabbed you and shoved you against the wall of the Crest. He wanted to snap Xi'an's neck when she called you awhore, and when she hissed that you wouldn't be anything to him. Xi'an understood the old him, but that dark, unhinged self was dead and gone. He knows he isn't perfect, but he had developed his moral code, and he would protect you and the child with his life.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Migs Mayfeld, Din Djarin & Xi’an, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/Xi’an, Din Djarin/You, Migs Mayfeld & Original Character(s), Migs Mayfeld/Original Character(s), Migs Mayfeld/Reader, Qin & Reader, Qin/Reader, Xi'an & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	You're Mine and I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr sent in by an anon: Could you do a story with Din where the reader gets hella jealous and super possessive because someone is flirting with him. And when they get back to the ship the reader is like “you’re mine” and smut ensue and the reader is the dom and is making him beg and plead with her and promising that he’s hers forever?? Idk if you like doing stories like that but I think I’d be very nice. Your stories are really good though and I’m a big fan. Have a very nice day hottie
> 
> Note: I have never written dom! reader before, and since I am out of my element here, I decided to make it a lil bit of a power struggle ;)

Din _hated_ being back here. He knew, deep down, that this wasn't a good idea. He just needed the credits for some fuel, and so that he could pay you, his mechanic, though you insisted that you didn't need anything besides food and a blanket. You have been traveling with The Mandalorian aboard the Razor Crest for almost two years now, first joining as his mechanic, then part-time hunting partner, and now, caretaker for the Child. It was easy hiding his growing feelings for you beneath the layers of beskar, but you stole his heart and held it in your skilled, delicate hands. Din knew you could take care of yourself-- you had proved yourself well in quaries you assisted him in capturing, but he didn't trust Ran, or any of his associates, especially since they were using Mando for his ship. 

As the man in charge of the operation, Mayfeld, introduced the rest of his team, Din noticed one of the four people wasn't present. "I thought you said you had four," Din stated after the former imp introduced the droid, whom he glared at underneath the visor. 

"He does," a familiar voice sounded, and Din held back the groan building in his chest. _Great._ The purple twi'lek stalked out of the shadows, the mad grin that graced her features would send a chill down any normal person's spine. "Hello, Mando." She twirled a knife in her hand as she approached, a wicked gleam in her eye. 

"Xi'an," Din acknowledged her, his tone emotionless. He didn't care about her--never really did. His younger, more wild self only saw her as a release. He never cared about her like how he cares for you now. 

"Tell me why I shouldn't cut you down where you stand?" she growls and she suddenly surges forward, the knife in her hand positioned at his throat. Din remained unflinching, blinking at her underneath his helmet, not that she would know.

"It's good to see you too," he didn't mean it. 

Xi'an laughs wickedly, "I missed you," she drags her knife down from his throat to his breastplate, the two metals making a terrible squeak as they rub together, "This is shiny. You wear it well." Her eyes are devouring him, but the arousal that once pulsed in him when she gave him that look no longer exists. His arousal was reserved for seeing you laugh, take care of the child, or work on the Crest's underbelly.

"Uh, do we need to leave the room, or something?" Mayfeld asks, looking awkwardly between Mando and the twi'lek. 

"Well, Xi'an's been a little heartbroken ever since Mando left our group," Ran explained, laughing slightly. Din tuned out the rest of the conversation, his gaze set on the Razor Crest as the group made their way to the ship. He just hoped you were still following his orders and staying put, keeping the kid out of trouble. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

You sat in the small closet you called a room, keeping the child company and distracted from the current situation. You could hear bits and pieces of the conversation taking place outside the Razor Crest, and it seems like the group of mercenaries was going to be boarding. _Just wonderful_ , you thought, and you hoped you could keep The Child quiet enough to keep your location undisclosed. You silently shifted your body so that you could grab you blaster, just in case one of the criminals found your spot, so you could protect yourself and the kid. 

You heard someone walk into the ship, their steps not sounding at all like Mando’s and both you and The Child froze, but breathed carefully as the steps moved toward the cockpit. When the figure left the cockpit, you heard its voice; a droid. You cringed silently, knowing how much Mando hated droids. The thing talked like it was going to pilot the Crest, and you felt even worse for you Mando. 

Your feelings for your technical-boss and work-partner have festered into something you thought you would never feel, and you weren't sure how to express that to him. The bucket he wore over his head was emotionless, and though you've gotten a read on his body language over the years, you couldn't tell if your feelings were reciprocated. You knew he trusted you enough to take care of his ship, hunt quarries with him, and now, take care of his little foundling. He certainly liked you enough to keep you around, talk to on occasion, and even pay you even when you told him it wasn't necessary. But weather or not he loved you like you loved him? You were completely in the dark in that regard.

You heard the group board the ship as the droid talked, steps echoed across the metal floor. The child cooed curiously, and you quickly hushed him, rocking him gently in your arms, hoping he would fall asleep. The conversation was much clearer now that the thick metal of the Crest's hull wasn't muffling them, and you learned they were springing someone from a New Republic Prison ship. You scrunched your face to withhold your groan. _Are these people insane?!_ Mando didn't seem to happy about this situation either, but you knew he would still go along with it. A job is a job after all, and without his Guild connections, Mando needs this money. You heard someone depart from the Crest, and you felt her start takeoff. You sighed quietly, praying to the maker that they'd be in and out, and you and your Mandalorian could continue on. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

You did not like these people. Especially not the girl-- Xi'an, from what one of the others said. They were cruel, jeering and Mando and pestering about his way and his people. And you could tell Mando and this Xi'an had a history-- her banter was both insulting and flirtatious. Something about that made your blood boil. You know you have no right be be jealous or possessive of Mando; hells, you haven't even told him how you really felt about him, but something about her flirting with Mando while also insulting him just made you see red. 

"Aw, come on, Mando. We gotta trust each other here," the one called Mayfeld taunts, "Come on, just lift the helmet up. Come on. Let's all see your eyes," you could almost hear the laughter in his voice, and you never wanted to punch someone more. 

"If you won't take it off, Tin Can, I will--" the one called Burg growled, and you heard him lunge forward, and you flinched at the sound of the scuffle outside the door. The baby that you had just managed to put to sleep was beginning to stir, and you tried your best to soothe him back to sleep. The sounds of the scuffle kept getting closer and closer, and you hoped that neither Mando nor Burg inadvertently hits the switch on the wall that would reveal you. Just in case, you grabbed your blaster again to defend yourself. 

You heard a body hit your door, and a harsh grunt sound from the other side. The click of the button that opened the door made your stomach sink. Shielding the slowly waking child with your body, you pointed your blaster at the door as it opened. 

"Well well!" Mayfeld laughed, his eyes widening as the door fully revealed you, "What do we have here?" the mercenary yanked you out of your safe haven before you could even react, and pulled the fully-awakened child from your arms, brandishing you to the others. 

"Oh, I see I've been replaced," A purple twi'lek--Xi'an--hissed, stalking up to where you were struggling in Mayfeld's grasp, a knife coming to your throat. You did not flinch, glaring daggers at her. 

"Leave her alone," Mando growled, but none of the mercenaries listened to him, and your heart fluttered at the protective rumble. 

"What the hell is this?" Burg looked at the whimpering child, "Did you two make this? Or is it a pet?" the Devaronian smirked, looking between Xi'an and Mando, 

"And who's this pretty little lady? Your girlfriend? I'm sure I can show you a better time than this tin can, sweetheart," Mayfeld grinned at you, shoving you against the wall, and you cringed at the sudden, unwelcome action. "You're much too pretty for him, little girl, I think we'd get along great." 

"After you have your way with her hand her over to me, Mayfeld, I want to spend some time with Mando's little whore," Xi'an growled, pointing her knife threateningly at you. 

You growled in your throat, and elbowed Mayfeld in the stomach. He doubled over in shock and you escaped his grip. You grabbed your blaster from the ground and the child from where Mayfeld plopped him on a crate. You pointed the blaster at the mercenaries and shielded the whimpering child with your body. Xi'an hissed at you and prepared to lunge, but was halted by Mando stepping in front of you, partially shielding you from the others. 

"Leave her be," Mando growled, "She's my mechanic, and what the kid is to me is none of your business." 

Before anything else could be said, the droid announced that we were approaching the ship. Burg grumbled and walked towards the drop. Mayfeld winked at you, and you suddenly felt very sick. 

"You'll never be anything to him, whore," Xi'an hissed at you, "I know him; you're much too soft for him, and he'll tire of you and toss you aside." You said nothing, but barred your teeth at her, your blood boiling once again. 

"Y/n, are you okay?" Mando's modulated voice was soft and rang with concern as he looked you over, his gloved hands resting on your shoulder. 

"I'm okay," you whispered your reply, your face softening as you looked up at his helmet, "Be careful, okay? I don't trust them." 

"I will, cyar'ika," he whispered, "I don't trust them either. Keep the kid in here, and keep an eye on the droid." he told you and you nodded, and both of you looked down at the strange green baby as it cooed at you both. 

"Hey Mando, we're in position!" Mayfeld shouted, and you could hear Mando's modulated sigh. He hesitated, almost as if he didn't want to let you go, but he did anyway, making his way over to the mercs. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

Din knew he couldn't trust them, and wasn't surprised when the group shoved him in a cell once they got Xi'an's brother, Qin, out, taking his place. He wanted to kill the lot of them the moment Mayfeld dragged you and the child from the bunk. His blood ran hot when Mayfeld flirted with you, grabbed you and shoved you against the wall of the Crest. He wanted to snap Xi'an's neck when she called you a _whore_ , and when she hissed that you wouldn't be anything to him. Xi'an understood the old him, but that dark, unhinged self was dead and gone. He knows he isn't perfect, but he had developed his moral code, and he would protect you and the child with his life. 

But even with this moral code, Din found so much joy in scaring the living shit out of the mercs. With the power out, he was able to sneak up on them, and give them a taste of their own medicine. He found special joy in snatching Mayfeld, his screamed "NO!" rang in his ears. With a knife at his throat, Mando glowered at him, "You'll never have anyone as sweet as her. And she's mine." 

Xi'an was another fight he found pleasure in. She threw her knives at him, only one slipping past his beskar, but it did not imbed itself in his skin. After engaging in hand-to-hand, he bested her with a vibroblade to the throat. "You don't know me, Xi'an," he hissed, "You are nothing to me, but she is everything."

He locked the three of them in a cell, and he stalked down the halls as they screamed at him. He smirked under his helmet. They got what they deserve. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

Keeping track of the kid and keeping him out of trouble were not as easy as it should be. The womp rat loves getting into trouble, and now the droid was looking for him. You managed to scoop the kid into your arms as he made his way back to the bunk. The droid tilted his head when he saw you. 

"Who are--" you didn't hesitate to put a blaster bolt through his chest, rendering him unable to function. You didn't hate droids as much as Mando did, but you certainly didn't like that one. Moments later, Mando climbed aboard, a purple twi'lek in toe. A different purple twi'lek. 

"Well, Mando, who's this lovely--" he stopped when you pointed your blaster at him, scowling. 

"I've had enough disgusting failed flirts for one day," you said blandly, "I took care of the droid, where to now?" you asked, turning to Mando, resting the cooing child on your hip and holstering your blaster. 

"Back to Ran, cyare," Mando replied, your heart fluttered at the nickname. He'd started calling you things in mando'a almost a year ago, and your heart sung every time, even if you didn't know what the words meant. "I'm going up to the cockpit to set course, keep an eye on him," he said, leaning closer to you in a whisper, and you nodded. 

You rested your hand on your blaster as Mando climbed up to the cockpit. The twi'lek chuckled, "A feisty one, aren't you? I like that in a woman." You said nothing, your face set back into a scowl, and he continued. "Are you Mando's new plaything? He left my sister quiet heartbroken, you know." 

"Good." was your only reply, your hand gripping your holstered blaster tighter at the thought of Xi'an. You would ask Mando what happened later, but you assumed they turned on him, and he gave them payback. 

"Oh, jealous are we?" the twi'lek grinned, "Sweetheart, he's much too wild for you-- he only cares about himself. I could promise you all the pleasure and more--" He trailed off, his head tilted upwards, and now was when you felt the presence of Mando behind you, and you almost felt his anger. 

"Back off, Qin, or I'll give you what you deserve, just like your sister." he growled, and a pulse of arousal shot through you. Was Mando just as possessive of you as you were of him? Or were you reading his tone wrong? But before you could question yourself further, the child whined in your arms, clearly tired from the day's events. 

"I'll put him to bed," you turn to Mando, smiling shyly at him, "I'm sure you can look after our friend just fine," you glared at this Qin at that, and briskly walked past him to set the child down in his pram, farther in the hull. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

Din smirked under his helmet as he flew the Crest away from Ran's Space Station-- New Republic fighters arriving shortly afterwards, destroying the station. Mando turned to you, seeing you grinning at the destruction yourself.

"Bastards got what they deserved, huh," you said, and Din chuckled, "Yep, they did."

The way you smiled up at him, gorgeous eyes shinning with something Din dared to call love, Din never wanted to rip his helmet off in front of another so desperately, just so he could kiss your beautiful face. He wanted to show you just how much he cared about you, how much he loved you, and how he wanted to make you his. After everything today-- with Mayfeld, Xi'an, and Qin--Din wanted to finally stake his claim on you.

"Mando," your voice broke him from his thoughts, "Were you and Xi'an... a couple?" you asked him, and he sighed heavily.

"We used to work on the same team, with Ran, Qin, and some others," he replied honestly, "I wouldn't say we were a couple," Din sighed, wanting to be truthful to you, "I never felt anything for her. My younger self was more unhinged, violent. I saw her as a release-- a way to burn off excess adrenaline." He fully turned to you, taking your hands in his gloved ones, and the little gasp that came from your lips sent shivers down his spine, "I never loved her. But I love you," he finished quietly, and he didn't miss how your eyes widened, your lips falling open in shock. _Oh maker, please tell me I didn't mess this up_ , he thought.

Before he could backtrack his words, you clamored onto his lap, pulling his head towards you, and placing a kiss on the mouth of his visor and butting your head against his. Din's heart fluttered in his chest.

"I love you too, Mando," you whispered, "Maker, I love you, and I want to make you mine. Get rid of all memories of that crazy twi'lek." Your fingers curled on his pauldrons at the word _twi'lek_ , and Din shivered at the thought that you were jealous.

"You have me, cyar'ika, as long as I can make you mine too," Din wrapped his arms around your waist, his hands falling to your ass and squeezing the globes he dreamed about slapping. A mewl came from your throat and you pressed your ass deeper into his hands. "Take me to bed, Mando. Let's claim each other."

»»————- ★ ————-««

You knew Mando was strong, but you didn’t realize just how strong he was. He stood up from where he held you in his arms, and carried you directly to his bunk. He had taken the larger storage area above the cockpit and made it into a utilitarian loft. The fact that he didn’t even need to put you down made your cunt clench around nothing. _He loved you_ , and _he wanted you_ , _he wanted to make you his_. Your heart sung at the fact. The moment he entered the room, he marched over to the bed and plopped you on the slightly rough, and definitely well-worn mattress. You reached for him as he backed away, and he chuckled. "Don't worry, sweet girl, I'm only turning out the lights. I want to have my lips on you, cyare." He explained, and your breath hitched. You watched as Din shut off the lights, cloaking the room in darkness, and you couldn't see a thing--which was the point, you supposed.

You heard the sounds of Mando removing his armor, and you began stripping yourself in response. Once you were rid of your clothes, a pair of gloveless hands caressed your cheeks, and you felt a prominent nose graze yours. Tilting your head, your lips met in a slow kiss. You could tell Mando didn't have much experience kissing, and you silently reveled in the fact. His lips were soft, and he had a moustache and some stubble on his cheeks. Though you couldn't see him, you just knew he was handsome. 

As you felt him start to press you into the mattress, you turned the tables on him, flipping him with an ease that surprised you both. You straddled his waist, and instantly felt the hard length against your thigh, and you moaned quietly. Mando let out a low growl, but you managed to pin his arms to prevent him from flipping you again. 

" _You're mine_ , Mando," you whispered, still holding down his arms with a strength you didn't know you had. You felt his cock twitch underneath you while he groaned out your name at your words. You couldn't hold back your smirk as you leaned down to press another kiss to his wonderful lips. "Be a good boy and keep your hands up here while I have my fun. I promise you can take me under you after, okay love?" you cooed at him, pressing kisses down his jaw. 

"Fuck, I'm yours Y/n," Mando groaned, his hands gripped at the sheet bellow him, and you grinned, loving his compliance. You usually never acted this dominating in bed, but after today's events, you wanted to stake your claim on your beloved Mandalorian just as much as he seemingly wanted to stake his claim on you. 

You continued to kiss your way down his neck, stopping occasionally to leave a love bite behind. Mando was vibrating with need, his body tense as you slowly made your way down to where he needed you. The noises that were escaping him were soft and almost pained, his hands fisting the sheets now as he desperately tried to control himself. He wanted to be good for you, and your cunt _throbbed_ at how you made this powerful, deadly man unravel under you. 

When you finally reached where he needed you most, you teasingly kissed along his v line, your hands running up and down his thighs. The Mandalorian beneath you groaned impatiently, shifting his hips slightly. "Cyar'ika, _please_ ," he begged, _fucking begged_. He begged you to touch him and you felt a new wave of arousal leak out of your soaked cunt. 

"Hush, Love. I'll take care of you," you soothed him, gently taking his throbbing, massive length in your hands. You leaned your head down, and lapped at the bead of precum on the tip of his cock. He let out a booming groan as you started running your tongue up and down his length, and you grinned at how wrecked he sounded already. "Don't be _too_ loud, we don't want to wake the baby, do we?" you teased when you pulled away from him briefly, before fully taking him into your throat. 

"Oh, fuck," Mando hissed above you, pulling at the sheets to restrain the need to grab your head, "fuck, I love you. Good girl. Shit, I-I'm yours, baby," he babbled as you bobbed your head up and down his length. You moaned against him at his words, and you gyrated your hips against the air in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure you felt. You inhaled deeply through your nose and took him as far as you could, gagging while you attempted to soothe your gag reflex. 

"Y/n," he moaned, his hips thrusting shallowly in your mouth, his tip brushing the back of your throat. Only when breathing became a necessity did you pull off of him, taking a moment to breathe while your hands jerked him off. You felt him twitch violently in your hand, and you grinned. "Are you gonna cum for me Mando?" you asked sweetly, your voice high and breathy, and Mando moaned in agreement. "Good boy, cum for me, alright?" you cooed before taking him back in your mouth. 

Mando gave a sharp shout of your name, and you felt the ropes of cum jet into your mouth. He groaned praises as you continued to bob slowly up and down his length, helping him ride out his high. When he was completely spent, you swallowed his slightly bitter release down, and placed a soft kiss to his still throbbing tip before climbing on top of him once again. 

"Holy shit," Mando panted breathlessly, and you could feel his eyes shinning in admiration as you rested your head against his chest. A sense of _pride_ swelled in your chest as you granted him a reprieve. But you didn't stay there long, because as soon as you started to settle, Mando had you flipped on your back, his lips pressed firmly to yours, his tongue immediately sliding in upon your surprised gasp. 

"You've had your fun, sweet girl," he rumbled throatily, " _It's my turn now_." 

»»————- ★ ————-««

Din was utterly _floored_ by your display of dominance, but fuck, if it didn't make him hard as the beskar he wore. The fact that you wanted to leave your mark on him, even though all of his skin would be covered by layers of duraweeve and armor outside of this room, made him shudder. You were absolutely perfect; and though he already knew that, your little show of possessive dominance only reaffirmed that fact. 

He decided to give you a taste of your own medicine, and slowly started making his way down your body, leaving a myriad of kisses and marks on your neck, shoulders, and clavicle. The little noises that escaped at every one were quickly hardening his length again, but he's dreamed so long of your taste-- and it's only fair to return the affections. Din groaned when his lips met your breasts, and took your hard nipples into his mouth. He sucked gently and flicked it with his tongue. You whimpered and threw your head against the mattress, arching into his touch. Only after he payed equal attention to each breast did he move down to your stomach and bellow. 

Wanting to tease you just a bit more, Din slowly kissed up your thigh, halting just before your apex, and moving to slowly kiss up the other one. You groaned in frustration, canting your hips upwards in an attempt to get him where you wanted him. 

"Now _now_ , cyar'ika," he chuckled, "You'll get want you want, don't you fret." 

"Please Mando, _please_ , fuck," you whined, rolling your hips again. Din hummed as he sucked a mark onto the inside of your thigh, as if he was still thinking of when he would give you what you craved. 

Din extended a finger and stroked up and down your labia, cursing at the wetness he found. "Holy shit baby, did you get this wet from sucking me off?" he asked, almost taken aback by how slick you were. You whimpered in confirmation, and he grinned against your thigh. He then pressed his nose against your clit, inhaling your sweet scent, and hummed as you gasped at the sudden movement. "You're mine, _aren't you_ Y/n?" he murmured into you, using his hands to hold your legs in place when they threatened to close on him. 

"Yes!" you cried out, " _I'm yours, Mando_ , fuck, only yours. Please--" you were cut off with a whine as Din dived into your cunt, groaning at your taste. Din had never done this before, but he certainly watched enough holovids to know the essentials, and you seemed to be enjoying yourself very much. Praises fell from your lips as you attempted to arch your back in his steel-like grip, mewling and begging for him to take you over the edge. Din ate up every word, arousal settling low in his stomach and heartbeat racing as he slipped two fingers in your heat, his mouth focusing on your clit as he thrusted his fingers in and out. "Mando!" Your voice was high and pitchy with arousal, and Din absolutely loved it, "I-I'm close, please, fuck--" 

"Cum for me, cyare," he rumbled against your center before taking your clit into his mouth once again and sucking hard. You slapped your hand over your mouth and screamed as you released, and Din hungrily lapped up all of it until you pushed at his face to stave off the overstimulation. 

"Good girl, you're so good for me love," Din murmured as he kissed his way back up your body, much faster than before, and pressed a passionate kiss to your lips. You moaned happily into his mouth and wrapped your arms around his neck as Din gently rocked his aching length against your core, coating it in your slick. 

"Take me Mando, I'm yours," you whispered against his lips, and Din felt himself grinning like a lovestruck idiot. 

"You're mine, cyar'ika," he murmured before flipping you on your stomach and smirking at your surprised squeak. "And I... am yours," he growled out, then began to slide into your cunt. 

Din groaned at your tightness, grasping at your hips to guide you on to him. Your moan was wrecked, and you buried your face into the mattress to muffle it. Din was having none of that, and as he started a rough pace, a hand left your waist to come down on your ass, and another left to pull your face up by your hair. 

"I want to hear your pretty noises, Y/n," he grunted, another slap coming down on your gorgeous ass, and you mewled. Din grinned wickedly and repeated the action and pulled you up so that your back was leaning against your chest. "Good girl, good fucking girl. So pretty, shit. I love you. Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours," you gasped, "Shit, I love you Mando, ah-" you were cut off by a loud whine when Din grabbed at your tits, groping them and pushing you back into him. "I'm cl-close--" you mewled, and Din slid one of his hands down to your mount, cupping it possessively and rubbing your clit in quick circles.

"Mando--" you cried out, just on the edge of release, "tell me--t-tell me that you're mine," you moaned loudly, and maker, how could he refuse?

"I'm yours, Y/n," Din promised, his breath catching as your walls clamped around him, your release flooding his cock. Only a few more thrusts later had Din following behind you, grinding his cock deep inside you and painting your walls with his release. 

You both paused, panting breathlessly as you came down from your highs. Din pressed soft kisses against your back, "Love you. So good. Mesh'la." he murmured against your skin, and he heard you sigh contently. You both groaned when he pulled his softening cock from you, the mix of your releases slowly leaking out of your abused hole. Din shifted off of you and onto the bed, pulling you into his arms and throwing the blanket overtop your mildly sweat-covered bodies. 

"I love you, Y/n," Din whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead, "I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me." 

"And I love you. I'm yours, Mando," you replied, burrowing your face into his chest, "for as long as you'll have me."

"How does forever sound?" he asked, voice small and slightly anxious. You were it for him, and he wondered if you felt the same.

"I like that," you smiled against his chest, "I want to spend forever with you, love." 

Din never felt happier.


End file.
